dark phantom
by k10-omega
Summary: it is four months after the events of phantom planet and dannys life is pretty uneventfull untill a masterious stranger appers from a diffrent dimension and soon dannys life is filled with new adventures


Dark phantom

Chapter 1

Its funny how death works you could be a new born child enjoying the embrace of your mother's arms. Or even an elderly man surrounded by your loved ones at the dinner table. And out of nowhere just like that the cruel and unexpected hand of death takes your life away. Everything you are everything you will be gets thrust into a void. A void that many people are not certain enough of where it goes or what happens when you enter it all you know is that it's the end of your current existence. How do I know this well obviously I have died but I didn't just enter the void I came back through it you could call me a ghost, a zombie, or even a demon but in truth I am so much more. Who am I what is my name you might be asking well as of now my name is komodo and as of now that's all you need to know. You may also be asking why I chose the subject of death to introduce myself. I chose such a subject not only to introduce myself but to tell the story of the strangest case of death hat I have ever seen. My tale begins in a little town called Amity Park. I was in the middle of settling an argument with a new found friend. I believe he said his name was skullker he was a rather odd looking ghost with flaming hair and metallic teeth in fact the most unusual thing about him is his whole body was nothing more than a high the ghost suit, I couldn't fathom for the life of me why a ghost needed such equipment until the climax of our little tiff.

I'm chasing skullker down an ally way passing by a big blue dumpster when he stops to throw it at me before he can even pick it up I construct an orb of black energy and hurl it at him it hits skullker dead center in the chest and sends him flying into the dead end corner of the ally. What do you want from me skullker demands in an annoyed tone. The same thing you wanted from me when you thought you were hunting me information. I close in on skullker when something unexpected happens his head pops off as if someone hit the eject button on a fighter jet plane. at that moment a small green mass with tiny arms and legs fly's out of his open neck hole it quickly rises high in the sky and stops, looks down on me and says fool you cannot hunt the hunter for I am skullker greatest ... before he finishes his little pessimistic sentence I quickly hurl another sphere of dark energy this one entrapping him like a prison cell. For such a great hunter you're not very good at getting away, I say as I go to collect my prize. Now maybe you can answer a few questions for me. Skullker is no one's trophies release me at once skullker exclaims as he struggles to free himself from my prison. not until you talk and just to make sure you'll cooperate, without saying anything more I place my hand on the sphere like prison and a volt of eletricre energy surges through his body after his shrill cry of pain he slumps over the bars of his prison. Now unless you want me to crank up the juice I suggest you listen and speak when spoken to. Without wasting any more time I ask my first question, how you know of my presence in this world I ask in a sharp tone. skullker looks up at with dazed eyes as he begins to answer a week ago there was an unusual ecto plasma fluctuation in amity park... skullker still a bit dazed pauses as if to gather his thoughts. And! I demand impatiently skulker narrows his eyes in annoyance and continues. well I thought I'd find something worth hunting seeing how the fluctuation was caused by some ghost like entity but instead I found you, now release me from this prison you cannot contain skullker...I cut off skullker mid-sentence once again as I send another surge of energy through the sphere skullker cry's out in agony as he once again slumps down in his prison. I have a few more questions before I release you. Now next question I ask as I told my arms into my chest, have you heard of a half breed ghost with silver hair. Skullker eyes widen with shock as a smirk crosses my face I'll take that as a yes. What business do you have with the ghost child? Nothing that concerns you, now next question where can I find him. skullker pauses for a moment , I raise my right hand in response to his hesitance ,skulker not wanting to be shocked again finally tells me what I want to know you'll find what you seek at Fenton works. Skullker raises his hands as if to plea for mercy. One last question skullker do you have friends? What skullker responds with a confused expression on his face, do you have friends I repeat my question. Well...no, skullkers' face quickly takes a more enraged expression now release me I've answered your questions. Fair enough I say as in make a shrugging gesture with a quick wave my hand the dark sphere that entraps skullker has vanished I then take my leave as I begin to fade away in a fog like cloud leaving skullker with a final message or should I say warning." I'll be in touch skullker try to stay out of trouble".


End file.
